Whispers in the Wind
by sTaR SNipEr
Summary: {CH 6 UP}AU YGONaruto X-ver It's the last year of High School for Uzumaki Naruto and he's happy to leave. (CH 6) Yami is the sex-ed teacher oh my! What horrible things will he teachers the students? Ooh, lunch is next FOOD FIGHT! XD XD
1. Day before

ANNOUNCEMENT: I revised this chapter a little. Not a lot of things changed, just a few typos to fix here and there plus I added some things. Just wanted to point that out, domo arigatou

Ok, please note. This is mah first Naruto fic. So PLEASE go easy on me. I don't like flames, and I will use them to burn your ***censored*** ass. So there. Ah well. It's not really that good though but it's not horrible I know that for a fact. It's AU, as if you didn't already know that; and it's also a bit of a YGO cross over not really, I'm just using the characters so yeah, it's a cross over.

So anyway. R/R Like I said, if you know me as a YGO writer, I fulfill all my threats. Ok, enough with intimidating you, let's get on with this damn story already!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  


Whispers in the Wind

NARUTO

High school. Senior year. Whoohoo. Not. The only good thing about senior year is that it's my last year of torture. My last year at hell. Before I'm free. Free to do whatever I please. I can run around, get drunk, and go to parties till eight in the morning. Not that I don't already do that mind you. But, when I'm out, it'll be different. I won't have to worry about anything anymore. Heh, that'll be fun.

Oh, I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Naruto Uzumaki. I have spiky blonde hair and blue eyes. I'm not the top student in school, but I'm pretty smart. I LOVE ramen noodles, who doesn't? I'm a sixteen-year-old delinquent who has no regard of school rules. Or at least, that's what my teachers say. Wait, no just the ones I hate. SOME of my teachers say I'm okay and that I follow MOST of the rules anyway. See? I'm not that bad. I just don't like following all the rules. Besides, most of the kids at school see me as that. So basically, I've got no friends.

Wait. Scratch that out. I've got friends. A whole group actually. I guess you could call us a gang, but we're more like family because we live together and we look out for one another. And yeah, we do fight like brothers and sisters too. 

Our "gang" is called Ninetales, because I guess, there's nine of us living together. Or, there used to be anyway. We've each got a bit of a tale to tell about our lives. Nine different tales. Hence, our name. We're one of the best-known party people downtown and in a bunch of cities round here. No one has not heard the name "Ninetales" lemme tell you that. We're the best of the best.

Well, I said there were nine of us right? Keyword is _were_. There's me, Nigisa, Kari, Yami, Jounouchi, Temari, Kankurou and Gaara.

Let's start with Nigisa who's 25. And her kid sister Kari, who's one of my close friends at school. Kari always stands up for me at school. She's on a somewhat more respected basis than me, and she can talk anybody into _anything_. Hell, she could talk you into jumping off a bridge if she wanted to.

Kari's a great friend. She's got really short hair, which she holds back with clips. Her eyes are kinda creepy grayish silver but they look yellow in the moonlight. She's got a bit of a dark attitude but is still friendly at the same time. Then, there's Nigisa. She looks exactly opposite of Kari. She's got long, flowing brown hair that she holds back in a ponytail or with a headband. Her eyes are a cool blue and she's got this weird sixth sense so that she knows when things might or _will_ happen. She's got a job as an insurance salesperson, and she's probably the luckiest of all of us because she went to college and took a major in business. Without her, we'd all be in financial trouble.

Yami, the second oldest of us and at age 22, took only one year of college then quit because he didn't' have the money and Nigisa couldn't support him, even with her job. She had the rest of us to look after too. Yami's hair is even spikier than mine. He's got three colors in his hair, red, black, and yellow. And it's all-natural. He's also a nightclub singer and mostly performs on Fridays, which is Karaoke night and also when he gets the highest pay. Sometimes I sing with him. They say I have a great voice. It makes me feel good about myself. I just wish the others at school would see me for who I am.  But no one sees that in me at school. They just see the delinquent that respects no one and isn't afraid to kill.

I've never killed before. Just because I've got dried blood on a knife I bring everywhere with me doesn't mean I killed that person. It's my parents' blood. They were murdered. This is the only clue that was left of them. I never bothered to clean off that blood. And it never came off at all.

Then there's Jounouchi. Blonde, arrogant, always getting into trouble at school but still manages to pass school and very athletic. He's one year younger than me, he's going to be a senior next year, but for now he's a junior. He's also the youngest of us I guess. He often jumps into situations he shouldn't, and often, we have to save him just because he made a wrong remark or picked a fight with the wrong crew but most of the time, if he's not being ganged up on, he can look after himself. He never backs down from a fight and I respect that in him. So do a lot of people.

And last, but not least, Gaara, Kankurou, and Temari. Two brothers and one sister. (Can someone tell me if who's the oldest and youngest or are they the same age? @@) Next to Kari, they are my best friends at school. Gaara's got this sign on his forehead. I think it's the Japanese kanji sign for "love" He's also a killer. He's got the blood of all the people he's killed mixed with sand on his back. It forms a sort of design, which I can't decipher. But it's really cool. I guess, put it all together, he's saying to you "I love death"

Kankurou's pretty tough too. Though Gaara scares him. Kankuro's got all sorts of knives and sharp objects but he's never tasted blood. His weapons are only for defense and intimidation. Sure, he can beat up just about anyone if they really piss him off but he doesn't kill. Temari, she's well, a bit short tempered. She's a tough chick and nobody messes with her less you wanna get publically humiliated. She always carries this fan on her back, which is extremely sharp once she unfolds it and when she does, run. You're going to die.

Well, that's us I guess. I've been living with them almost my whole life really. I used to be an orphan. Still am, but now, at least I've got something or rather _some people_ who I can call family. 

I'd been raised in an orphanage until I was about 11 years old. That's when I met Kari. She was a wild child, and would often sneak into the orphanage when she needed a place to stay. I'd always let her stay with me and she'd tell me the stories of everything I was missing because I lived where I did. She told me of the parties she went to, the freedom she had, and most importantly, the people whom she considered to be her loving family.

I was jealous of her. She had a great life. But she was most of the time traveling. Her older sister, Nigisa had to support the four of them. Back then; it was only Nigisa, Kari, Yami, and Jounouchi who lived together. But Kari grew fond of me. And she wanted me out of the hellhole where I felt so lonely in. I had no friends there. Everyone made fun of me because, you guessed it, I liked to spice things up. People just saw me a troublemaker and that's it.

One day, I was kidnapped. Or so I thought. A bunch of people whom I didn't know snuck into my room and just stole me out of my bed. One took the time to get some possessions of mine and though I wanted to scream for help, I was muffled. I passed out in fear.

The next morning, I woke up and found Kari sitting next to me. She smiled. I looked around and Kari said this was my new home. Now I belonged to the family. Right then and there I felt special. Nigisa just rolled her eyes when she first saw me. To her, I was just another burden. But eventually, she grew to like me, even care. She still does and she's like the mother figure of all of us. But that doesn't mean she doesn't have a wild side.

Since then, I've been living with them. A few years later, we'd picked up Gaara, Temari and Kankuro when we thought we could handle more people from the orphanage too. Gaara was my best friend there, still is at school besides Kari, and I couldn't just leave him behind. He couldn't leave his family behind so we took them too. And he we are. One big happy family. Strange aren't we? How we all tie together just because we care. Just because we love each other.

It's odd. We've all kept our own last names even though we all live together under one roof. Kari and Nigisa go by the name Kitsune, I go by Uzumaki, but since Gaara, Kankuro and Temari don't have last names, they go by Megamashi. We're all completely distinct to the public eye, but so close by ourselves. And the schools stupid cause they can't keep track of all their students so anyone can illegally enroll there and won't get caught. It's worked for us anyway. And Nigisa and Kari have stopped traveling. We've settled down. At least for now. Never know when we'll probably hit the road again. But why should we? We've got it all good right here.

I'm tired now. So tired. Tomorrow school starts. I don't know why but I'm always excited on the first day of school. I just got my schedule yesterday. I guess I'll go over it one more time.

Homeroom: 

Mrs. Miyaki 

Rm.106

Period 1: History 

Mr. Iruka

Rm.113

Period 2: Science

Mrs. Miyaki

Rm.106

Period 3: English

Mr. Yoshimaro

Rm.130

Period 4: Physical Education

Mrs. Tsukarete

Rm.219

Period 5: Geometry

Mr. Takahashi

Rm.222

Period 6: Advanced Japanese

Mr.Ebisu

Rm.320

Period 7: Health Education

Mr. Kakashi

Rm.111

Period 8: Martial and Ninja arts

Mr. Kakashi

Rm. 406

Huh? I've got Mr. Kakashi for two classes straight? Cool! I heard Mr. Kakashi was one of the coolest teachers and that only HE picked the students he wanted in his classes. And I'm one of them! Awesome, wait'll Kari sees this. She'll be green with envy I know it!

Ok, time to hit the sack Naruto, before you faint standing up. Today's been a pretty hard day on me. I spent most of it trying to buy last minute school stuff and trying to find some ways to blow off my day-before-school-end-of-summer depression. Kari's a big help. She gets that a lot too. She says it's a good thing we're both smart. Nigisa can probably pay enough for us to go to a university for at least a year and a scholarship could keep us in for two maybe. Just maybe. And then, we can get out own jobs. When we get the cash we'll got back and get our diplomas. That way, we can help Nigisa out. We're doing pretty well right now, but Kari and me want to make it even better.

Goodbye summer. Hello, 180 days of hell. Least, I think that's how many school days we have. Oh to hell with it, more than 20 days is too much. I shrug it off and turn off my light. Night.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  


-_- That kinda sucked. I'll make the next chapter better I promise. Just don't flame me or trust me, you're going to suffer very much. Don't' try me. I can be nice and happy go lucky, but I can change in a heartbeat. And, if you didn't notice, I only mentioned EIGHT of the nine members of Ninetales. The ninth will be introduced in the next chapter. Oh, BTW, Kari and Nigisa are MY characters. In my bio, I ask people to call me Kari, but trust me; the Kari in this story is not me. She's so much better looking than me. Lol. Anyway, R/R I wanna know if people like this or not

Buh Bye! ^^  
  
  
s.S (aka sTaR SNipEr)


	2. Early Morning

I don't own Naruto, never will *sighs* wish I did though.….…...if I did, I'd make Sasuke and Naruto a couple!! ^^ (Ack! Sry if I didn't put this before)

YaY, I've got the second chapter done!!! ^^ Mild swearing but that's about it for warnings. Oh wow, I actually got some good reviews. No flaming, good!! Thank you Vampire Goddess Jekyll, Sadistic Demon, cel Nora D, WuffieLuver, and keira Maxwell for reviewing. Nora D, thanx for being honest with me. You rule!! ^^

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~__

_RING!!! RING! RING!! _

Damn alarm clock. I just smashed it with my knife. Ooh bad thing. Electric current coming _Zzzzzzzttttttt!!!_ Man, what a way to start the first day of school. I must look fried. I stood up and took a good look at myself in the mirror. Yup, definitely fried. Extra crispy.

I sighed and walked into the bathroom. I discarded my fried clothes and hopped into the shower. The cool drops on my bare skin always relax me. I grabbed the nearest shampoo and lathered it throughout my hair. Wait a second...this smells odd, Gah! I got Kari's shampoo by mistake!! I groaned. Great, now I smell like Herbal Essences. Fruit Fusions. Why the hell does she buy this anyway?!?! Great. Now, I bet Sasuke will be smelling me and then rubbing it in my face.

Hold it; that did NOT sound right. Uchiha Sasuke smelling me?? I shuddered then shook my head splattering blops of shampoo around me. Him being even close to me is wrong.

Oh, I guess you're wondering who Sasuke is. Well, _I_ prefer to call him Uchiha-temee. Yeah, I hate him. He's a stuck up asshole. He's got everything, good looks, popularity, good grades, everything, he's so damn perfect!! All the girls love him; you should see his locker around the holidays. I swear, he gets up to the roof in presents. 

And you know what? He doesn't care! He doesn't care about it all. He just ignores it. Any praise he receives, he ignores, anyone who tries to be friendly to him, he ignores. That is, except Seto Kaiba. But then again, Kaiba's rude and snobbish too. So they go together perfectly.

Oh, Seto Kaiba's another guy I'm not very fond of. I mean, I don't hate him like I hate Uchiha, but he doesn't know how to appreciate things in life, Kaiba's not that bad. Well, he is, but at least he doesn't go in my face and call me names like Uchiha does. Uchiha is such an ass. I've got a mental list of all the names he calls me. He's got one for each day.

Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays it's Dead Last. Tuesdays and Thursdays it's dobe. God, sometimes, he just makes me so mad. Everything I try to do well, he does a 100x better than me. He walks gracefully like a swan throughout the hall catching everyone's attention as they all stare at him in awe while I stumble through the hallway and no one bothers to give me a second glance.

But I guess that's life. Least I have one. I doubt he does. He never attends social events, he keeps to himself, and he doesn't even eat in the damn cafeteria! Well, neither does Kaiba, who know s where they disappear off to. I wouldn't blame them; the cafeteria food once in a while gets food poisoning. 

The other reason why I hate him is because of Sakura. Sakura's this really hot girl I've been crushing on for the past few years that I've been here. But she doesn't like me, in fact, she hates me. Just because of Uchiha. She's only interested in _him_. Grrr...And he doesn't even bother to notice her. I mean, she's one of the most popular girls in the school; millions of guys love her, yet she stays with Mr. I'm-too-cool-for-everyone-so-fuck-off.

I pity Sakura. Kari has a better chance of getting at him, and she's probably the only girl I know that isn't affected by his good-looks spell. Thank god for that. She says that real beauty comes form inside. She's wise beyond her years. I think that's from traveling around so much. When you travel, you pick up things normal people usually wouldn't even learn till they're much older.

Kari's the best. She sees the inner me that nobody else save the rest of the gang sees. Then again, it took them a while to see it too but she saw it in me almost immediately.

I sigh again as I walk out of the shower and wrap a towel around my waist. Thinking about school does NOT make me feel good. Especially since I might have to see Uchiha. God forbid if I had any classes with that jerk. "NARUTO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" comes a high pitched voice. "Get down here or we'll be late for school!!!!"

I look at the clock. Oh shit. I don't have time to eat breakfast. I find the clothes I picked out from the night before, (Hey I've got to be prepared right?) and throw them on quickly. I rush downstairs hoping to at least get some ramen, but I guess I'll have to stop by the restaurant on the way to school.

Kari looks pretty pissed at me. "Bout time, Temari, Gaara, and Kankurou already left!" she cried out then nearly dragged me out the door grabbing both our backpacks along the way. I shrug grabbing at least a granola bar before leaving.

As soon as we left, we stopped after a few blocks at the cemetery. Kari let me go and headed over to a particular grave. Realization hit me as I went to join her. There were fresh flowers on the tombstone when I got there. I guess Nigisa put them there. Kari gave a sad smile as she read the inscription:

Takashi Keske

Wonderful and energetic being

Died in a warehouse accident

From being involved in a gun fight

At age 23

June 17, 2002"

A small tear slipped down Kari's cheek. "You remember how Keske would always go after Nigisa and she's always turned him down?" I nodded. Of course I remember. Keske was stubborn, but he was great too. He had excellent gun fighting skills and never lost a fight. His terms were 'Losers lose a body part and Winners get a girl' I can still recall that cocky voice he had when he'd challenge people.

Everyone respected him and most everyone loved him. That is, except Nigisa. She just thought of him as an annoyance, someone who didn't pitch into do his share of work around the house. Plus, he was always chasing her around, trying to see if he could win her over. He never did. Not while he was still alive.

Then one day, some guys from a different gang challenged him to a fight saying he was no match for them. The fight took place at an old abandoned warehouse. We followed Keske afraid that they'd gang up on him. They did. But Keske beat them all. It took a while but he did. They gang's leader couldn't stand being defeated and tried to shoot Keske. Keske dodged it, but the bullet hit an old gas tank and exploded. Nigisa had screamed and that's when Keske knew we were there. The fire spread quickly and soon there was almost no way out. So Keske did a brave thing.

He gave up his own life to save ours. He pushed us through the flames, as quickly as he could before the fire got worse. We were scared so we just followed his actions. We didn't know what he was doing at that moment. 

Then another bullet fire and shot Keske in the leg disabling him. I remember his scream of agony then those final words he said to us. _Go!! Before this whole place collapses_ and at that moment, every way that we could use to get to Keske collapsed around him _GO!!!!!!!!!!!_ He cried out again. _Not without you!!!_ Nigisa had cried out. _Please Keske_ she had begged. But we all knew it was hopeless. Keske was going to die there. _I love you Nigisa. Don't forget that, my home-girl_

Those were his last words. We ran out of there right after, just before the entire warehouse had collapsed and would have crushed us.

Poor Nigisa. I guess she just realized how much she really cared about him. She must have been putting flowers here whenever she could since they buried him. She's got his handgun still in her room. She's never touched it. She wont' let _anyone_ touch it. I respect that. You shouldn't fiddle with the belongings of the dead. They should stay put. It's only respectful to their spirits.

Kari stood up and smiled at me. "Let's go Naruto," she said and we both walked away form the graveyard. Kari suddenly glanced at her watch. "Holy Shit, we're fricking late!!!" she cried out and grabbed my arm for the second time that day. And once again, we were off rushing to get to school before the bell rang.

"Awww…. C'mon Kari, please, It'll be really quick, I'm hungry!!" I whine as Kari ALMOST dragged us past the ramen restaurant. "No way, I don't want to be late Naruto." She says trying to get me to walk past it. "Besides, you eat too much. You're going to gain weight. Oof! I think you already have," she adds as I stop and firmly plant myself right in front of the restaurant. Kari rolls her eyes and sighs in defeat. "Oh fine, one ramen Naruto, then we're leaving got it?" she asks then laughs. "Think you can handle only ONE?"

"Haha, very funny Kari" I reply sarcastically. Kari just laughs again as we enter the shop. I order up one ramen while Kari taps her fingers on the table impatiently. 

 While waiting for my ramen to cook, I take my schedule out of my backpack and start to memorize it. When I smell my ramen being finally cooked, I drop my schedule and gulp it all down. 

"Jeez, Naruto, you're an animal" Kari remarks as noodles fly everywhere. "Weff...sofpherry" I reply noodles dangling from my mouth. I stare at them for a moment before swallowing them up. I wipe the rest off on my jacket sleeve not caring that there would be a stain later. "But you're the one rushing me anyway" I finish and smile. Kari smiles as well. "Alright, let's go!" she says and before I know it, I'm being dragged off to school again.

I sigh when we reach the school grounds. There's Temari, Kankurou, and Gaara waiting for us. "Hey guys!" I called out to them. They turned around and waved. "Hey Naru! What took ya?" Temari called. Kari and I smiled and ran over to our friends.

"Naruto was slow as usual, plus he wouldn't move form the ramen restaurant until we actually we _in_ and ate there." Kari said laughing. The others burst out laughing as well. I suck out my tongue and pouted. "Well it wasn't my fault" I defended myself. "I didn't have any breakfast plus we stopped by to see Keske" Kari, Temari, Kankurou, and Gaara went silent. "You went to see Keske?" Gaara asked Kari. Kari nodded. "Yeah, think Nigisa laid out some flowers for him" she replied giving a sad smile.

"I see..." Gaara replied quietly. "I miss him," he said quietly. "We all do," I said. "Especially Nigisa" I added. We all nodded. Then, something hit me. My eyes widened as I took out my backpack and searched through it. "SHIT!!" I cried out and gathered my stuff.

"Whoa, what's wrong?" Naruto?" Kari asked. "No time to talk, I left my schedule in the ramen restaurant!!!" I yelled running as fast as I could. Crap, now I _know_ I'm going to be late. And being late on the first day of school is NOT a good thing. I ran faster not watching where I was going obviously or the next that happened wouldn't have...happened.

"Oh my god, Naruto" I heard Temari called out. "Naruto, watch..." she never finished. Because, at that exact moment I had collided into someone knocking all the person's things to the ground. Everything seemed to go silent and some people even gasped. I almost fell over form running so fast then colliding when I hand grabbed mind and someone's arm encircled around my waist to keep my form falling. I sighed relief and muttered a quick apology. I was about to thank the person when I looked up and saw who it was. Suddenly, I understood why everyone had gasped.

It was Uchiha Sasuke.

And his arm was still around my waist while his other hand was entwined with mine.

I felt REALLY uncomfortable right then.

But Uchiha didn't seem to mind at all.

What?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  


I'm done! ^^ I know, I know, I sort of added a bit of Jou's attitude from the beginning. Ya know, the way Jou _always_ calls Seto by his last name and adds "Temee" to it? Well, I thought that was interesting so I put that with Naruto too. ^^ I hope this isn't as bad as the first chapter, I had a lot of typos and I had to re-post it. This time, I'm re-reading it instead of letting Microsoft Word automatically check it b/c it can't correct all my typos. **Sighs. **Oh well. R/R plz, I hope you like 

Buh Bye!! ^^  
  
  
s.S (aka sTaR SNipEr)


	3. School Begins

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
ok, I'm bad at chapter summaries, so let's get on with this fic already! ^_^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  


I was frozen in place. Uchiha smirked. His hand untangled itself from mine as he dug into his pocket for something. He pulled out a crumpled piece of paper with some stains on it. Wait a second...that looked familiar. "Is this yours, dead last?" he asked me unfolding the paper to reveal my schedule. Wait a second, how did he get _that_? 

Uchiha smirked. "You always leave you things lying around now, don't you dead last?" he asked me almost tauntingly. I growled. "I have I name you know" I snarled at him then pulled his arm off my waist and grabbed me schedule. This only made Uchiha chuckle. "You know," he said as he began to gather up his books. "We have the exact same schedules, except 1st and 2nd period, Naruto" he finished.

I nearly dropped MY books in shock. I looked at him in disbelief. "What did you just call me?" I asked dumbfounded. Uchiha rolled his eyes. "You told me to call me your name and that's Naruto, isn't it? Or do you prefer dead-last?" he asked me almost sneering. I wanted to strangle him right then and there but I wasn't ready to give this ass what he wanted.

"Only my _friends_ call me by my first name" I spat out at him. His eyes grew soft as he gave me a false look of hurt. Or was it? "I'm not your friend?" he asked sarcastically. "Why, Naruto, I'm hurt. Especially after all the time we've known each other" he added taking a step closer to me. My eyes widened as I took one back. "Back off Uchiha" I growled at him then spat in his face when I thought he was TOO close.

Everyone gasped. I guess they hate me now save Kari and the others. But I don't give a damn really. Uchiha got what he deserved. He glared at me then wiped the saliva off his face. "Fair Enough." He replied wiping on his pants. "You still call me Uchiha, I see," He noted studying as if I were some sort of lab animal. "You know, I'd prefer it if you call me Sasuke, since I use your name." I was boiling now. He didn't even have the right to call me Naruto.

Ok, Naruto, I told myself quietly taking a few deep breaths. Calm down, you're getting peeved off over nothing "Fine" I replied answering his request. "I'll call you Sasuke, but you have NO right whatsoever to call me Naruto. Just Uzumaki, got it?" I added as I grabbed him by the collar and though I looked like I would punch him, I really wasn't going to. Sasuke didn't even seem a bit fazed. Ugh...great, now I'm calling him Sasuke.

"Fine" Sasuke replied and loosed my grip on him. "Uzumaki it is" he added and left. As soon as he did, whispers broke out all over the grounds.

"Did you see those two? I swear, something's not right with them?" "No, there's something not right with that Uzumaki guy, he shouldn't let Uchiha-kun pick up after him" "I know, but didn't you see the way he looked at Uzumaki? And did you hear him, he wanted Uzumaki to call him Sasuke" "No way. He NEVER wants anyone to call him by that save Kaiba, but they're like...friends...well, sort of anyway. But Sakura's brave enough to do so too."   
Whispers like these spread faster then fire. I didn't know whether to yell at them to shut up or to cuss out Sasuke. But then, I heard a familiar voice behind me. "Yo Naru! You ok?" I smiled immediately recognizing the voice and turned around. "Hey Jou, what's up? Haven't seen you in a while" I replied giving him a high five. Jou laughed. "Sure, Nar, You just saw me yesterday, and the day before that too." I grinned.  

"Man, what is up with that Uchiha guy?" Jou asked scratching his head. I shrugged. "Don't ask me" I replied. "Man, and I thought you two hated each" Jou said. "What's that supposed to mean?!?!" I cried out. "Of course, we hate each other, what are you talking about?" Jou only smirked but backed away a few steps. Yeah, you better back away, or I could kill you in all my rage.

"Yo, Naru, chill, I was just joking" Jou replied quickly. I felt my anger cool slightly and I sighed. "But you two get along so well though" Jou added before he burst out laughing. Ok, that was it. "JOU!!!!!!!!!" I cried out angrily and began to chase him around just as the bell rang, dismissing us for homeroom. "I'll get you, you basterd," I yelled though I really wasn't angry anymore. I could still hear Jou's laugher as he said "Better get to homeroom, or you'll be late Naruto!" I sighed. Stupid Jou. I'll kill him later.

Seeing that I had some time before the second bell rang, I rushed to where my new locker was supposed to be and put my stuff away. Then, I ran off to homeroom hoping I wasn't late.

I was. But not by a lot. The teacher, Mrs. Miyaki had been starting some sort of lecture when I entered. She eyed me for a moment. "Ands just why are you late?" she asked me a little coldly. I shrugged. "Had trouble opening my locker. The stupid door was jammed" I replied with equal coolness in my tone. Mrs. Miyaki seemed to believe me and nodded. "Very well," she replied. "Now take you assigned seat" she finished and began her lecture all over again. I gulped. Assigned seats? What was she talking about? Mrs. Miyaki saw me not moving from where I was and stopped again. "Did you not hear me, Mr. Uzumaki, please take you assigned seat." I shrugged. "Dunno where it is," I said coolly. Mrs. Miyaki narrowed her eyes at me again. "On the desks there are things tot take home to your parents…" "Don't have any" I replied quickly. I saw her eyes soften. Hah. She pities me. What a laugh. "Parents _or_ guardians will do fine" she said softly. After that, she went to her desk and started at a piece of paper. "Now, according to the seating chart, your seat is in the second column, third row, right next to Uchiha Sasuke." I paled and turned to where I was supposed to sit. And surely enough, there he was, Sasuke, sitting there in all his glory and smirking at me. I growled a little but took my seat. However, I mover my chair away from him as possible.

SASUKE

Well, it seems we've gotten off on the wrong foot for school. As always. I don't know _why_ he hates. I mean, yeah I poke at his ego once in a while, but still. I think it has something to do with...oh what's her name, Sakura? Yes, I think that's it. I think Naruto favors her. 

But I hope that's not true. He's mine. Yes, MINE. _I_ favor the brat. I don't know, but ever since I met, him, I've been intrigued by him. Like he's some sort of maze I can't figure out. He's the only person who _doesn't_ seem to favor me at all, he doesn't see me as someone who has everything and is perfect in the most positive way. Save for another girl. I never knew her name, nor have I met her, but I heard about her. Stupid gossiping girls always backing me into a corner so I HAVE to listen about their love lives. Like I want to.

Damn it all. I hate being perfect. I hate having everyone at my feet. They treat me like I'm superior to them, well I am, but they have no right to put anyone below them just because they believe otherwise. Especially not Naruto.

It's not just because I favor him, it because, in a lot of ways, he's like me. We're both orphans. I grew up fending for myself most of my life until I met Kaiba. The world is a harsh place with no mercy. Stupid spoiled brats. Always wishing they didn't' have parents or something close to that. Well, go on, I'll gladfully trade my life for yours. MY parents were murdered right in front of me. Do you think you can bear that if you saw it? Could you? Or would you break? Just like a little glass doll?

Of course, basically nobody knows that. Except Kaiba. And Mokuba, his brother. They REALLY know me, they see the real me, the he's that's lonely and just crying out for a friend. 

Now, you're probably thinking, what? You've got tons of friends, what do you call the whole student body? They're just fair weather acquaintances. They wouldn't listen, I know they won't. They wouldn't understand, they wouldn't know the pain I went through. Do you understand? Do YOU think you could imagine my pain?

...I thought so. Kaiba understands because he's an orphan too. But he lived at an orphanage and was adopted. Unlike me, I refused to go to one. I wouldn't believe that my whole family was dead. So I stayed at my old house to keep myself together.

Kaiba had a cruel stepfather. According to hum, his stepfather, Gozaburo, beat on him many times just to t_rain_ him to be the successor of Kaiba Corp. It's sickening. He gave Mokuba somewhat of a childhood, hell he spoiled him basically. But Mokuba knew the pain his brother went through. And he stood by him all the way. I envy them. They had each other to support while I had no one for half my life.

I don't know, but sometimes I felt like giving up on Naruto and moving on to somebody else. I almost did that last year, just because I thought I'd never have him.

I sort of fell for Kaiba instead. Who wouldn't, the other half of the school population has. He's lovely really, Dark, chestnut brown hair and crystal blue eyes.  Tall and elegant like a swan, and a rich deep voice. Anyone who falls for him can call it love at first sight.

But...it didn't work out. I knew he wanted me too, but we never got that far. It was obvious why. He was in love with someone else and I was still in love with Naruto. We were just looking for somebody to replace what we thought we would never have. And all we had were each other.

Well, enough about that. Back onto the object of my affections. Corny as it sounds, it's true. Kaiba told me not to give up. I didn't. But I almost did. So did he. But now, we're even more determined to win what we want more than ever. Because this is our last chance. If we don't do this now, we'll never get the chance and we'll probably end up regretting not being brave enough to do so.  It's sort of now or never I guess.

But I'm still afraid. I'm scared. I don't' want to get hurt. So, I guess I'll hint it once in a while. Like today. I looked at Naruto and sighed. He's planning another practical joke; it's obvious in his expression. I rolled my eyes. He can be _so_ immature sometimes. No, wait, make that _all_ the time. But that's what I love about him. He's innocent, like a child. That, and the fact that he smells nice.

Wait, smells nice? I sniffed the air around me. Is that...Herbal Essences? But who's.….…...Oh my god. My gaze turned to Naruto. Not caring how he'll react, I grab a lock of his hair and inhale the scent deeply. I'm right. It's Herbal Essences. "What the?!" he cried out surprised at my actions. I snort. "You smell nice today, dead last" I sneered at him though I really didn't mean to. He growled.  "Stop smelling me hair, Sasuke!" he yelled out too loud and pulled away from me. I felt the gaze of everyone in the room but I didn't give a damn, Naruto, one the other hand, seems intimidated form it. Aww...poor baby. I just probably humiliated him in front of the whole class.

That struck something in me. Though I looked like I didn't care, really I did. I sensed the hurt coming from him so I decided to make up for it. I pretended to smell the air again but I knew what he smelled like already. "Blackberry Avocado mixed with Mango and bathed in Mountain Spring Water" I said and moved so close to him that our noses touched. He was obviously scared now. "H-how?" he started but I put a finger to his lips. "Shh" I said and smelled another lock of his hair. "Mmm….I like that scent. It suits you" Then the bell rang. Oh Damnit. Oh well, I'll get to see him in my other classes.

NARUTO  
  
What was that about?!?! Did I really smell that nice? I grabbed my hair and tried to sniff it. I winced. I don't know how he knew e_xactly _what I smelled like but he was right. I _did_ smell like berries and mangos. Jeez, I knew it; I just _knew_ Sasuke would smell me.  Damn fricking shampoo! Why does Kari buy this girly stuff anyway? Oh yeah, she's a girl. No shit.

God, I hate him so much. Sometimes, I wish I could disappear when Sasuke humiliates me. It's _his_ fault I'm the outcast, because he's the _king_ of the school and he can do whatever he wants and can pick on whomever he pleases. And Whoohoo, he decides to pick on me. That's just great.

"Hey Naru!" came Kari's voice. I turn around and see her, looking like she's going to die from laughing. "Naru...di-did you..." she can't finish cause she's still laughing. I rolled my eyes. "Kari...I hate you," I said to her growling a little. Right now, I really do. No, wait, I hate the company that made Herbal Essences. Why did it have to smell so...so...so refreshing! "Argh!" I cried out pulling at my hair hoping to rip it out. "I DON'T WANT TO SMELL NICE!" I cried out and the remaining people in class burst out laughing 

"Aww...poor Naru" Kari said tauntingly. "But seriously, just wash it out after school" she added then chuckled. "Just avoid Uchiha, he seems to like you now" Kari said then burst out laughing again. Ok, that's it. Now, I'm mad. I narrowed my eyes and growled. Kari must've seen my look because she immediately got quiet.

"You know, I'm heading off to class now, bye!" she said quickly then ran out the door. "Yeah, you'd better run!!" I cried out as I half-heartedly chased her. "I'm gonna get you Kari, at lunch, ya hear me?" I added then laughed. I'm the king of pranks; she is so going to get it. I looked at the clock quickly and rushed off to class, hoping not to be late……_again._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I don't know, was that good or bad? I decided to change POV's once in a while. It makes it more interesting. 

Next Chapter (Because I'm nice)

Kari gets lost in the hallways and voula, who does she get to help her? Sasuke, that's who!

Ooh, but wait, she's the only girl not under his charm. And she's got something up her sleeve. What is that?

Kyah, that's all I'm telling. ^_^   R/R, and please tell me if this sux or not.

Buh Bye! ^_^  
  
  
s.S (aka sTaR SNipEr) 


	4. Late for Class and Thinking about Love

Gaar/Naru cuteness. Sort of. 

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO *sob sob* Wish I did though……………………..

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

KARI  
  


Ok, I know I'm dead meat at lunch. Somehow, Naru's gonna get me, bad. I just hope it isn't _too_ bad. Sadly, like everyone else, I've been a victim of his practical jokes. HE can be such a baby sometimes. I laugh at that. But that's what makes Naruto…Naruto. That's why he's my friend. That's why… I picked him out from all my friends at the orphanage all those years ago.

Ahh! The bell's going to ring and I haven't found my class yet!! Shoot. Oh, this is great. JUST GREAT. My first period just HAD to be on the 4th floor. I rushed off quickly to find my class. I've never been on the 4th floor in my life, so why now?? Suddenly, I collide HARD into someone in all my hurry. I guess that's my fault for not watching where I'm going.

"Gomen Nasai, I'm in a hurry to get to class, the second bell's gonna ring and..." I stopped when I realized whom I had bumped into. Uchiha Sasuke

SASUKE  
  


Ugh…where am I?? Why is everything spinning? And who is that talking? Oh wait. Now I remember. I'm at school. And I had just collided into some blonde…not wait; she's a brunette, ditz and fell flat onto the floor. Nah…who is she?? I've never seen her around before. Well…one thing's for sure, there's something not right here. She' s not flirting with me. 

"I'm sorry," she muttered under her breath. "You already said that" I replied. And rubbed my head. "Yeah I know" she replied. "But I wasn't expecting to see _you_ of all people" she added and collected the rest of her books. She dusted herself and offered me her hand. I looked at it, then at her oddly. This is one odd girl.

"What?" she asked. "Don't you want me to help you up? Oh wait, you're Uchiha Sasuke, you never want help" she said coldly and drew her hand back. Ok, she just dissed me right there. Girls NEVER diss me, this is a first. Huh. Who is she anyway?

KARI

Well, this is progress. I sighed. "Look, I'm sorry, I ran into you in the first place, and really, I shouldn't be so cold to you, not like you deserve it or anything, but I really don't want half of the school population chasing after me." I said to him and offered my hand again. This time he took it and I helped him up. "Thanks" he said uncertainly. "No problem" I replied. 

I turned to Uchiha again. Yeah, I call him Uchiha, everyone else does, cept for a few people and he just asked NARUTO to call him that. Hmmm…interesting. Hehe. Naruto's right. I read Anne Rice and Mercedes Lackey too much. "Now" I said slowly then smiled embarrassed. "Do you know where Rm. 415 is?" I asked kind of nervously. "I'm lost"

SASUKE  
  


Whoa, what's with this attitude change? A few minutes ago, this girl hated me, now she's asking me for directions. I blinked. That's all I did for a while. "HELLO???? ANYONE HOME????" the girl cried out and repeatedly knocked e on the head. "Oww…hey!!" I cried out and pushed her hand away. She sighed. 

"Jeez, you act just like Naruto when you space out." She said. 

Hold it. Freeze. Rewind. Did she just compare me to Naruto? The object of my affections? How does she know him anyway? Oh well. I'd better find out. "Naruto?" I asked her rolling my eyes. "I am in NO way even remotely close like him," I added coldly. She snorted. "Yeah, the way you two go at each other's throats and all, I wouldn't be surprised if you two were dating. Yah!" she cried out and covered her mouth. "Ah! Ah Bad me, I'm sorry! I never said you were yaoi or anything!!" she added frantically 

My eyes just widened. Ok, who the hell is she??? 

KARI

Oh…bad bad bad bad bad. Now I KNOW he's probably going to kill me. Or shove me into a closet and keep me hostage so I won't spill his secret. Yes, secret, I know. Well I sort of guessed really. Either that, or he really hates him and I just insulted his ego. But…no. He stares at Naruto WAY too much to hate him. Trust me, I've seen. I sighed. Naruto's right. I need to stop reading these novels.

"I'm sorry, really I am," I said again backing away. "I know, you probably want to kill me now, but seriously, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it!" I cried out. And desperately looked for an escape without passing Uchiha. Oh crap. There isn't one. I'm dead for sure. Good-bye, Naruto. Oh well, at least you can't prank me now, ha!

NARUTO

I HATE WORLD STUDIES. I sighed. At least I got my favorite teacher, Mr. Iruka. I've known him since the orphanage. He's not that much older than me, he's around his late twenties to thirties. HE used to be in the orphanage too. Though I didn't remember him well, he remembered me. So, sometimes he takes me out for ramen. Hehe. He's the only teacher who actually likes me, though he doesn't show it that much during class.

Let's see…I looked around searching for ANYONE I would know. Huh? Gaara just walked in. Thank god! I have a friend with me. "Hey Gaara!" I called out and waved. He saw me and gave me a sort of half smile. Gaara really never smiles that much. At least not in school everyone's afraid of him. So, when he walked into the room and I called out to him, just basically everyone froze. But he's learned to ignore them and he sat down next to me. "Hey" he said. "Hey," I replied. "I'm _so_ glad we have at least one class together" I added and smiled. He smiled a little too. Then the bell rang. Time for class to begin.

GAARA  
  


I'm glad I have a class with Naruto. He's the closest friend I have. He's the only person who wasn't afraid to talk to me in school. Well, I guess that comes from living with him, but even back at the orphanage, he ALWAYS stood up for me. And…that made me fell happy. Loved. Naruto said he'd be my friend. And that meant a lot to me. 

Gah…why am I even thinking of that horrid place?

I shrugged to myself. Probably the first day of school jitters. Blah, Blah, Blah, talk talk talk, Rules, rules, rules. That's always the procedure. A year ago, I probably would have killed something by now. Ok, ANY year before now, I would have killed something. Or someone.

But then…I changed over the past few months. I changed a lot. I don't kill as much anymore, and that's not only for Naruto's sake, but because…

Keske died. We weren't friends or anything but it was obvious to see his hate of the world in his eyes. They reflected mine, sort of. His only comfort was the gang and chasing Nigisa around.

I laughed mentally. To tell you the truth, I thought that was sort of amusing even I never showed it. I never really show any emotion to any of the gang, not even Tamari and Kankuro. Well, except when I'm with Naruto. I don't know why, but I'm sort of attached to him. He just makes me feel…alive. When I'm with him, I get this feeling that I usually get when I kill. Except, its more positive. Spending time with him got me a little soft, but only around him. Not around anyone else. 

I used to kill endlessly. Even when Naruto didn't like it, he kept quiet and didn't say a thing. I think he did this for two reasons: 1) having respect for the almost single thing that brings me comfort. And 2) because he was probably afraid that I would kill him. I would have too, if he ever got in my way. But, I probably would have committed seppuku later. 

After Keske died, I realized that I had caused people pain. I had taken someone whether it was their friend or even worse, someone in the family away from them cruelly and harshly. And for no apparent reason. I had wasted whatever hopes they had of growing up and living their lives. I'd taken that away with my own hands. After that, I stopped. I couldn't bear to see the color of blood anymore. I couldn't bear to look at my own knife. I now knew what it felt like to lose someone who you knew, who you were close to, even though I wasn't close to Keske, when he died, it still hurt me. 

So I won't kil anymore. Much to Naruto's relief. But I don't think the rest of the school is convinced. Oh well. One more year in hell. At least I have Naruto, and thank god Temari and Kankuro don't hate me. They love me, now I know that I'm cared for.

But yet, the blood on my hands won't wash away.

NARUTO

He's thinking, I know he is. He's got that distant look in his eyes and his breathing is slowed. But what's he thinking about? 

"Gaara?" I whispered quietly so that Mr. Iruka wouldn't hear but loud enough to snap Gaara out of his deep thinking. "Hmm?" he asked his eyes returning back to normal. "Are you alright?" I asked worried. Gaara gave me a half smile. "I'm fine Naru-kun. I was just……thinking I guess" he finished and leaned on my shoulder. Now, if that was anyone else besides Kari, I probably would have pushed the person off, especially if it was Sasuke. That would be just plain creepy if he did that. But this was Gaara. My other best fried. Even though I practically grew up with Kari, Gaara and I are really close. Temari and Kankuro said they could never get him to open up to them. It was because they were really only his step-siblings. That's when I knew Gaara was an only child. Just like me.           

He had a horrible past. My own can't even compare. Before the orphanage, Gaara was treated badly. I mean really badly. His parents hated him basically and he never knew why.

But then, one night, his father did the UNTHINKABLE. That's what got them all sent to the orphanage. Temari and Kankuro couldn't do anything about it. They hated their parents as well, because they were just about as cruel to Gaara as they were to them. 

Gaara never got over what happened. It built so much rage and fear in him that something overtook him. Something dark. Because the next thing he knew, both parents were dead, murdered on the floor. He never knew what happened but Temari and Kankuro could describe it vividly. Gaara had gotten this evil look in his eye. Like he wanted to kill something. Then, he'd taken a knife and licked the blade. After that, he's murdered the two by stabbing them over and over at least twice in vital areas, making them suffer a painful death. They deserved it anyway.

Gaara learned something that night. Well, two things. He knew what pain and hate were; but he also knew what rape was. His father came home one night, drunk, and had stolen Gaara's innocence. If I were there, I would have done worse than just kill that man. I would have castrated him first. I would have caused him so much pain that he wouldn't know the difference between being dead and alive. I hope he goes to hell and burns there forever.

"Gaara?" I asked again running my fingers through his semi-soft mahogany hair. "Hmmm?" he asked tiredly, possibly half asleep. "What were you thinking about?" I asked not really paying attention to Mr. Iruka now. Gaara just sighed. "I was thinking about…Keske I guess" he replied softly. "Keske?" I asked confused. "Why?"

Gaara shrugged. "I guess…I feel kind of guilty" Guilty? Since when did Gaara feel guilty about anything? "Why?" I asked him. He sighed. "I have blood on my hands" he replied in a dark tone. My eyes widened and I glance at his hands quickly only to find that they were blood free. "What? I don't see anything," I said. "No" he replied staring at his hands as if horrified to look at them. 

"The blood's invisible, it's stains every part of my hands. It 's the blood of all the lives I've taken, carved forever into these palms. I've tried and tried to repent, but the blood won't wash away" he said in a dazed tone. Then I knew. Gaara was in one of his 'stages' again. Most people would be afraid to go near him for fear he would kill them without consciously knowing it. 

Gaara's emotions were always unstable. The only thing that made him feel alive was killing. But it scared me. He never made friends with anyone, not even in the gang, but after Keske's death, he'd changed. He'd become more…civil to people, he wouldn't shut us out anymore. I hope now he can see that people care about him.

Sometimes, I wish that I could take away Gaara's pain. I really wish I could. But I can't. All I could do is offer him a shoulder to lean on. But, I still don't' know if that's enough for him. He really trusts me, with his life even. Maybe with everything. I've never been given so much trust before but it's not really a heavy burden. I accepted it freely; I wanted to be there for him, I wanted to be his friend. His lover.

Whoa…that DID NOT sound right. Now, I really care for Gaara and everything but could I really be his _lover_? My god, I'm not a fag. I don't think he is either. But then again, it's possible, I guess. I'm not homophobic or anything, really, I just didn't think I swung that way. Yami says that Gaara and me make a cute couple and he'd probably hook up with me if it weren't for Gaara. Oh yeah, I forgot to mention that Yami swung _like that_.

I don't know, Kari says it's a good idea too. Gaara needs someone to love him back, someone whom he could always rely on. And really, I do care about him. Not just out of pity. Yes, I feel for him, but really, I want to be there for him all the time. I want him to lean on me, to cry on my shoulder. Because really, I don't know what I'd do without him either. He's the only one who'll always listens to me bitch, he always tries to calm me down one way or another, and he's just…someone important to me.

Ugh…I've been reading Kari's books again. Jeez, I must've been REALLY bored to read them. I CANNOT believe she's into this whole 'yaoi' thing. And the worse part is, about 100 million or girls in the world have the exact same opinions as her. My god, sometimes, it sickening. I sighed. Oh well, whatever floats her boat. There is no way I'll ever be a 'yaoi freak' like her. She's crazy. She tried to set me and Gaara up on a movie date one time. Jeez.

I shrugged as Gaara yawned and opened his eyes. "5-4-3-2-1" RING!!!!!

That was the bell. I shrugged and picked up my stuff. Gaara's got this cool second sense thing. He can sense when the bell rings and he always does this countdown thing. It's really cool, I swear, he's a genuine genius, he's just afraid to show it.

I don't know. Maybe I will, may be I won't hook up with Gaara one day. Well, certainly not in school. Besides, I've got nothing to lose if I do. He won't reject me, I hope. And, knowing that he'll never really be far away form me for the rest of my life makes me feel a whole lot better.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Awww…Gaara/Naru cuteness. See, I've made a love triangle. That was my original idea. To make a love triangle between Gaara, Sasuke, and Naruto. Jeez, the first day of school is taking up too many ch. Oh well, after that day, I'm going to move a little faster in the timeframe, but I'll still make it interesting. Note that: this is so a NaruSasu story, I'm just making a plot twist ^_^

Buh Bye! 

s.S


	5. A Gay Guy, A duck, a Bananna and a Dicti...

Hi there ^_^ I finally decided to update this sad excuse for a story. Ah well, before I go on, I'd like to say something. This is YAOI, dun like dun read, wanna flame, be a good flamer and tell me how to improve my story and use good grammar otherwise, I won't listen! ^____________^

Now, onto my fic!

~*~

KARI

Ok, I'm scared now. What is he going to do to me? I was afraid to open my eyes. Silence met me and after a while I opened one eye to peek, hoping for the worst only to find Uchiha gone. I growled. _Damnit__ now I'm even later than before; I thought angrily as I picked up my stuff and looked around. Damn, I was still lost. "You could've at least shown me where my class was!!" I yelled to no one in particular._

"Two doors down to the left, make a right, two lefts, two doors to the right, Rm.415"  said a voice that anyone could recognize right away. I didn't have much to lose so I followed his voice making sure to write my name on the late passes that I had swiped from the principal's desk this morning and then there he was, Uchiha Sasuke standing in all his glory at the entrance to my first period class. "Thanks" I said flatly not knowing what else to say and walked towards the door. When I reached him I asked "Guess this is your first Pd too?" He nodded and smirked. Ooooh I hate it when he smirks, it may make some girls melt, but it's his way of saying 'I'm better than you' then suddenly, another thing came into my mind

"So you waited for me?" I asked suspiciously ready to go in without him but curiosity kept me. "Why?" He shrugged. "You're a funny girl" he replied and I took that as an insult and glared at him. He smirked again. "I meant, I've never really met any girl who hasn't' started gawking at me or trying to get me into bed" I snorted at his answer. "Well, sorry to disappoint you, but I'm not part of you fan club Uchiha"

He shrugged. "I don't really care for them" he replied. "But, I'm not disappointed, I feel, actually, relieved." "Relieved?" I asked looking at him oddly. "Why?" "Because" he replied sighing and leaning against the wall. "I can finally talk to someone that just doesn't agree with me because of my looks or whatever. Basically, the only person I can talk to is..." "Seto Kaiba" I finished for him. HE looked mildly surprised then replied "Yeah. How'd you..."

"Everyone knows you both are NEVER in the cafeteria and one girl swears she saw you two go off together so yeah. I'm pretty sure you're friends. I like his brother, Mokuba, he's waaayy too cute" I said smiling. He nodded. "He is wonderful, isn't he?" he replied then asked "How do you know him?" I shrugged. "I met him at the arcade once, he beat me in DDR" I said then laughed. Imagine me getting my ass whooped by some 12 or 13 yr old.

SASUKE  
  
I laughed along with her. It felt odd to do that, I haven't laughed really in a long time. Sometimes, Mokuba can make me laugh and it's a nice feeling. But I've never laughed inside school grounds before. I guess that's why she was staring at me. "Sorry" I said catching my breath and calming down. "I usually don't laugh" 

"I know" she replied and smiled. "You know, you look like one of the angels my sister paints in her pictures when you laugh" she said. I felt a slight heat rising in my cheeks. 'Thanks" I said not knowing what else to say. She smiled again then gasped. "Oh, I never gave you my name but I know yours" she said suddenly then looked at her wrist. "And we're both late."

I shrugged. "First day of school's always a drag anyway" I replied and she nodded. "Yeah, all they talk about is..." "Rules...procedures...and rules" we said in unison. "Jinx!" she said and laughed. I didn't get it. Why'd she just say 'jinx?' She must've seen the confused look on my face and said, "When you say something at the same time as someone, you yell jinx, just for the sake of it then you can add, you owe me something or whatever. Anyway, I'm Hikari, but PLEASE don't call me that. Just call me Kari or 2K ,  Kay?"

I nodded. "All right...Kari" I said, getting used to saying her name. Kari Kari Kari. "Kari" I repeated. "Nice name" I said after a while. She smiled. "Thanks, now let's get in before we're any later than we already are" she said then handed me a piece of paper. My eyes widened. It was a late pass and it looked authentic. "How'd you..."

"I swiped em, and they were already signed" she whispered as we entered the classroom

~*~

Ms. Hikari Kitsune you are once again 20 minutes late to class and oh, Mr. Uchiha, my lord, you're usually never late. Do I get an explanation for this?" the teacher asked when we came in.  Kari just smiled.

"Yes, you do, and we have late passes" she said holding up hers then mine along with my arm. The whole class seemed to be staring at us. I don't really give a damn, but I could tell because everything suddenly went dead silent.

"Well, then, I would _love_ to hear your interesting tale" the teacher said and Kari began her story. I lost track after ten minutes, all I remembered hearing was something about a duck, a banana, a gay guy, and a dictionary. I have no idea how those four fit together.

Well, that was your most colorful talk yet, Ms. Kitsune, I ought to give you a medal" she said and smiled slightly. "How do you ever come up with these things?" Kari just sighed. "It's a talent" she replied and bowed while it seemed like the majority of the class applauded her. She smiled and pulled me over next to her. "I owe this story to Uchiha-san here."

I blinked. I should've expected that. She's one full of surprises. "Just wave to your audience" she whispered then smiled at all of them. I just...waved. 

"Well, anyway, take your seats; I was in the middle of explaining..." the bell suddenly rang. "Yes!" Kari said under her breath and winked to some people who grinned at her. Oh I see now. She told that story so they could listen to her and not the teacher. Smart. 

"Well, class dismissed" the teacher said and everyone seemed to bolt out of the room. Kari grinned at me. "What's your next class?" she asked. "We got biology down, so help me think up another story"

I shrugged. "Advance Math Rm 227" I replied "Oh damn, I'm not in that class" Kari replied then sighed. "Oh well, later at lunch, wanna come sit with me and my friends?" she asked me ever so innocently. What the hell could happen really? She's pretty nice, he friends must be too. "Sure" I replied. "Cool, see ya!" Kari said and we parted.

KARI

Huh. I guess Uchiha's not so bad. He's okay, actually. I don't' see why Naruto hates him so much. Oh yeah, wait, they've got a past together I forgot. I remember freshmen year. That was so funny. Naruto and Uchiha had gotten into some sort of fight and what I remember is that Naruto on his desk and they were yelling at each other. The funny part was that one of the guys in front of Naruto accidentally bumped into him causing Naruto-san to fall and lip-lock with him. Hehe, I even got a picture of that!  I still have a copy in my room.

I sighed as I sat down and the bell rang. Heh. Guess I'm not late for once. I looked around and saw that none of the Nine-Tails gang was here. Damn, I was ready to stir up some fun too. Ah well. Let's see. Ino-the-blonde is looking at herself in the mirror while glancing around frantically for Uchiha-boy no doubt. Shino-the-creepy is observing bugs....eeh; I'm not very fond of bugs. I sighed. Stupid Naruto and Jou. I had an incident with a bug a very long time ago thanks to them. It was not pretty. The teacher came in and started droning on about rules and such but no one seemed to be listening.

I suddenly felt someone sit down next to me. Turning to my right I the one person I was most unexpected to see. Haruno Sakura. 

Now, we've never really talked, she's got her crowd and I've got mine. Then again, she knows I hang with Naruto and tends to steer clear from anyone that does. She also knows I'm his best friend so I know she shouldn't be here. I raised my eyebrows "Hey," I said casually. She turned and looked at. "Hi" she replied then sighed twirling her long pink hair in-between her fingers. She looked depressed. "First day of school blues I presume?" I asked her then sighed myself. "Dun worry, it gets to everybody" I tried to say reassuringly. "It's not that" she replied then looked at me oddly again. "Are you friends with Sasuke-kun?"

The question surprised to the point I was ready to burst out laughing. Ah, so miss perfect was jealous. "Nah" I replied then smiled. "I barely know him" 

"Then why were you talking to him in the hallway?" she asked curiously. I shrugged. "Ne, I ran into him after the bell rang so we were both late and we were in the same class so yeah. I thought what the hell, so I talked to him and he isn't as bad as he seems." 

SAKURA

Oh, I know that girl is hiding something from me. She's smiling plus Sasuke was actually being _nice_ to her and he's NEVER nice to girls not even me. I wanna know what's going on between you two Kari and I want that info now! And I swear if you're going out with Sasuke-kun or something like that I'm going to kill you! Sasuke-kun is mine!

In front of me, Kari was giving me weird looks. "Yo girl, chill, I ain't out to steal your trophy. Not like he's yours to claim anyway" she said and cut herself off waiting for my reaction. Ooooh I can't stand her. She's just like Naruto. Arrogant and loud. Well, okay, maybe not very loud, but she'll do anything for attention just like he will.

I growled at her. "Don't you dare try to get your hands on Sasuke–kun he's mine" I said threateningly and she laughed. She was laughing at me! I growled again and glared at her which caused her to laugh even more. "Girl, look at yourself, your saying this boy is yours, well so is Ms. Dumb Blonde and about every other girl in this goddamn school, but tell me which one of you has he actually _looked and talked to?_ Ne?" Right then and there I wanted to kill her. 

The problem is, she's absolutely right. Every girl that goes up to him and flirts with him he just goes and ignore them sometimes even calling them annoying. I know because I've been called that a lot. I sighed. What I hate is how he compares all those girls, including to Naruto, that annoying basterd! God, he's so mean, why can't he open up like he did with Kari? She's not at all that pretty, I'd hate to be mean but really, she isn't. Ino-pig looks way better than her. What did she do? Maybe she drugged him? No, Sasuke-kun isn't that stupid. Then what the hell did she do to get him to talk to her?! I have to know!

KARI  
  
I snorted. This was too easy. I've got that girl around my finger. She's so worried about whether or not that Sasuke boy she likes, likes someone like…well me. Or if I'm trying to get my hands on him. This is so funny. "Girl, just watch your back, that Uchiha boy's pretty cute" I said as the bell rang leaving her quickly and speechless. I threw my first in the air congratulating myself on shaking the most popular girl in school. "This is so worthy of lunch gossip" I said grinning as I headed to third period.

NARUTO  
  
Grrr...Evil classes. I hate this. I hate it I hate it I hate it. English. Not my best subject. I really could use one of Kari's great stories to entertain our class for the rest of the period. I ran into Lee today after 2nd pd. and he told me that Kari had made up one hell of a story and repeated to me the parts he remembered. I recognized the story immediately. It was the one with the gay guy, the duck, the banana and the dictionary. One hell of a long story if you ask me but very colorful and interesting.

Uh-oh. No, please no. Hell no!  Sasuke you get the hell away from me. Ugh, I hate this, now I am calling him Sasuke, not good. Not good at all. 

What's worse is that he's sitting next to me and smirking. VERY bad combination. When Sasuke is smirking, it means very bad news for me. Please don't smell my hair again. I am so going to kill Kari later for this. She is so dead at lunch.

"What?" I asked annoyed at Sasuke staring at me. "What the hell are you looking at?" He didn't answer, instead he just tilted his head and gave a look that said 'isn't that obvious dumbass?' I growled.  I hate it when he gives me that look. It's always that look that says I'm smarter and better than you. God, I hate Sasuke so much! Ugh, I hate calling him Sasuke, its Uchiha, why can't I get that right anymore?!

SASUKE  
  
Dumbass, you don't' know what's right behind you. You ought to turn around and look. Or should I tell you my little pretty? Ugh...I sound like the wicked Witch of the West. Not good. "What?!" Naruto cried out surprising me a bit but I quickly hid it and shook my head. He sighed and rolled his eyes. "Sasuke, why the hell are you looking at me like I'm stupid or something!?" he practically yelled at me

I might as well tell him to save him form more embarrassment, the whole class's looking at him anyway. "I'm not looking at _you dead-last, you're blocking my view of the teacher" I said and Naruto's eyes widened as he looked behind him. No doubt there was our English teacher looking down at Naruto and glaring._

"Tsk tsk, Mr.Uzumaki, you need to pay attention more, it is the first day of class after all. Then again, you _never pay attention now do you?" he said and the whole class burst out laughing. I just smirked and shook my head at Naruto, who seemed to be wallowing in shame._

I hated to see him like that. Just because he was different form everybody else didn't mean they had to treat him like shit. What I hate even more is that I'm the cause of it. I shouldn't be doing this to him. I don't know, I thought I told myself I'll try to be decent to him but I think I've made things worse than I already have. A long time ago, he annoyed me. I hated him a lot, just because he was...well, him. Then I found out he'd been an orphan and was raised by himself most of his life. Then I felt bad for all the mean things I'd said to him. Because he was just looking for attention, for someone to notice him. Because the whole world had seemed to ignore him and he was just looking for a friend.

For me, it was the opposite. I didn't give a goddamn hell as to what the world thought of me. I still don't. Yet, everyone sees me, everyone notices me, and Naruto says he hates me because I don't appreciate what I have. I'm not looking for attention; I'm not looking for anything but to kill my brother. I never really had a happy life in the first place but my brother killed my mother and father. He left me alone to fend for myself. I hate him for that. He always treated me like shit, he never noticed me. And, I guess it was like Naruto looking for all those people to notice him, because it seemed important to him. Like it was important for me for my brother to see me and not look at me like a burden.

When everyone stopped laughing I looked out the window and saw the sun shining. It looked so peaceful out there and here I was, stuck inside this prison cell called school. Everything is so easy here; I don't have to listen to the teachers at all because I already know. Maybe the only class worth this while is Ninja Studies with Mr. Kakashi. My brother used to take karate and tae-kwon do and I'd always watch in awe whenever he practiced. He looked so graceful and he made it look so easy. But when I tried I'd always fall flat on my ass. And then he'd go up to me and say "Sasuke, you shouldn't be doing that. You haven't been trained to do that" and I'd say back "Brother, please teach me. I want to be like you" and then he'd laugh and say "One Day Sasuke, one day"

I should stop now. I'm dwelling on old memories of my past that I shouldn't even be thinking about. I hate my brother. And I will kill him. I've been waiting for that day when I will kill him. When I get out of school Itachi, I'm going to hunt you down and kill you, just watch.

KARI

_RING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

Ugh I hate class. That's why I'm glad it's over. Now onto 4th pd. Huh. I wonder if Naruto and Uchiha are surviving each other. Uchiha said that except for 1st and 2nd Pd they were in the same classes. I hope they haven't killed each other yet. Ooh wait a second, what's this. Jou and Seto are having another 'heated' fight. This I have GOT to see.

JOU

"Ugh! I'm gonna kill you Kaiba!!" I said and charged into him but once again, the great Seto Kaiba caught me off guard and punched me. "If that's the best you can do, I suggest you run away with your tail in between your legs while you can puppy dog" Kaiba answered and smirked at me. Grrr... I hate him! I charged again at him but then suddenly he disappeared. "What the?!" I cried out but it was too late. I ran straight in the brick wall.

SETO

I shook my head. He always attacks without thinking. Stupid puppy. My puppy dog. Heh. I always call him that in my head but I don't think I'll ever say that to him out loud.  "That was smooth, puppy boy, running into a wall." I said. He growled at me, just like a dog and ran at me, blinded in rage obviously so he couldn't think and ran straight into another...person? 

I failed to notice. There was a crowd watching us screaming "Fight! Fight! Fight!"

Great. Just great.

KARI  
  
"Whoa! Jou calm down!" I cried out as the great Kaiba once again side-stepped and made Jou run straight into me. IT took all my strength to hold him form ripping Kaiba to shreds. Not like he could, I seriously think that guy's a master at Art and Nin-Jutsu, because I  don't' think anyone's every laid a hand on him in a fight, let alone last without getting thrown 20 feet across the school yard.

"Grrr...Katsuya Jounouchi! Get a hold of yourself!" I cried out and slapped him. Blondes. They're always the same. I guess Jou isn't really an exception. "Owww!" he cried out and rubbed his sore cheek. "That hurt K" he said.  I sighed and rolled my eyes. "That's what you get for trying to pick a bond with someone 100x stronger and better than you" I said scolding him. Then I turned to the crowd. "All right break it up! Break it up! We've got class people!" I received a lot of groans but eventually the whole thing cleared out before any of the teachers could notice.

_RING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

Goddamned bell. Now I'm late! I ran off as far as I could to my 4TH pd.

NARUTO

Gym, gym gym, I don't WHY I like Gym, I just do. I like to run around a lot I guess. I don't' join too many clubs cause not a lot of people like me and with my grades...Tch, I don't even think I'll get a job better than at a McDonalds. Luckily, I work at a Starbucks. Hehe. I also sing at the club every once in a while with Kari but frankly, it's just too embarrassing to go up in front of a crowd of people you don't know who are probably drunk and high so they'll try to grab you and screw you till the cows come home so I DON'T know how Kari handles it all when she sings. Or Yami. Huh, probably cause they love the attention. Can someone say major ego?

Oh no....nooooooooooo...this is horrible. I have to take Sex-ed this year, Gah! And in the first quarter too! Oh damnit, Sasuke's over there, where's Gaara, oh there he is! I ran over to my friend and clung onto him for dear life. "Gaaaaarrra" I whined "We have to take sex-ed this quarter" Gaara just shook his head. "Naruto we took it last year, what's your problem?" he asked. I whined again. "Because this year we have to learn about..." I paused and looked around hoping no one was listening. "Ya know..." I said and grimaced.

Gaara chuckled. "Naruto, you're still traumatized by what Yami told you about gay guys aren't you?" he asked jokingly. I winced and clung onto him. "I don't want ANY of it repeated to me, not especially in a classroom!" I cried. "You were there weren't you? He described it in so much detail ugh...I don't want to hear it all over again! It gives me nightmares just thinking about it Gaara!"

A while back, I can't really remember when, out of curiosity, I asked Yami whether he liked girls of boys better in bed. He said guys.  I asked why and he told me EVERYTHING that guys did in bed together in painstakingly detail and it traumatized me for months. For Gaara, he just took all that information in and blinked every once in a while. I guess he was used to it after all. Me, I was making faces and throwing up noises. It was sick I tell you, sick! 

"Naruto, it wasn't so horrible" Gaara said patting me on the head as if I were a lost and delirious child. "Besides" he said lowering his voice to a whisper. "I'd like to do that with you sometime" I blushed but smiled. "Really?" I sort of squeaked. My god, I sound like a valley girl! Ugh!

Gaara just gave me a half smile. "Yeah, besides, I think I know what to do, not just from Yami's talk but..." I knew what he was talking about.  I gave him a comforting hug. "Don't dwell on the past Gaara-san, just forget it, live in the present, besides, you were forced so basically, you still are a virgin." I said trying to sound reassuring. Gaara sighed.  "I know it's just, I wanted my first time to be with someone I loved, I know it sounds corny" he added rolling his eyes. I just smiled. 

"Ya wanna know something?" I said. "Sex and making love aren't the same thing. It doesn't matter how many times you've done it, but when you find that special person, and give them all your love, you'll feel like a virgin all over again"

GAARA

My eyes widened. Has he been reading Kari's books again? Probably. But somehow, that reassured me. I sighed again and hugged Naruto. He didn't' say anything he just hugged me back. "You're welcome" he whispered in my ear after a while. I chuckled. "Thanks" I said then we both smiled. Naruto's kind of like Kari. She can make anyone smile and so can he. It's not wonder why they're best friends.

I'm not jealous. I don't have a reason to be. Because I know Naruto cares for me just about as much as he does for Kari. It's a nice feeling to be cared for, even if it is the smallest amount. Knowing that the whole gang cares for me a lot more than they should...well, it makes me feel...wanted. Special. Needed. And all in all that's a nice feeling. I really don't' think I deserve it, not with all the horrible things I've done in the past.

Naruto taught me another thing about life. It was called forgiveness. He told me that he forgave me for everything wrong that I did because he knew I was sorry. I didn't understand what he meant. I felt totally childish, but I went and looked up 'forgiveness' in the dictionary. It told me that it is the act of forgiving that is, to excuse someone for a crime knowing that the wrong doer regrets his actions and wishes for himself to be relinquished in his companions eyes. To forgive someone is to take a weight off their shoulders, to let them know that no matter what they do, as long as they are truly sorry, that you will always care for and love them. (And no that is NOT in the Webster's dictionary ^_^)

To be forgiven, that was the greatest thing in the world. Knowing that they all cared for me, Naruto, Kari, Temari, Kankurou, Nigisa, Yami, Jounouchi, all of them, knowing that cared enough for me to forgive me, especially Naruto, Temari, and Kankurou, who have always given me their support form the beginning. IT means a lot to me, to be...loved by all of them. I fee like I have a family again. This time a _real_ family.

NARUTO

I wonder what he's thinking about now? He hasn't let me go yet. Oh well, I don't mind. It's a nice feeling and it's not as if anyone really cares. I really do care for Gaara. And it seems he's becoming more and more warmer towards people everyday. I like that. I know that under that hard exterior he wears when he glares at other people he doesn't know, I know that there's just a lonely child crying out to be loved but hurt before so he doesn't know who to trust. I can relate, I grew up like that too. Cold and alone. Now, I guess, I'm not alone. Because I have someone I can relate to. Because I finally have a...

"All right lovebirds! Break it up! Break it up! This isn't a bedroom!!!"

Gah! Gaara and I immediately pushed away form each other and blushed. Wait a second...that voice was familiar though. I turned around and gasped in shock. That spiked up tri-colored was impossible to miss.

YAMI!??!?!?!!!?!?!??!?!?!?!?!??!?!?!?!?!!?!??!!??!??!

~*~

Buhahahahahhahahahahahahaha!!!!!!!!! Now what is Yami doing there now? Can all of you curious readers out there only guess? R/R flames go in my lil Hall of Flames (Yes, to anyone who has one, I've decided to start an online one too! ^_______________________^)

Buh Bye~  
  
  
s.S aka sTaR SNipEr


	6. Lunch!

WoW, I updated and it hasn't been half a year yet! xD AH well, I had this floating around for a while nad I finally bothered to finish it, so there, hope you all enjoy and remember, Many good reviews= happy author ^_^ It's the simplest form of math there is, better than ALGEBRA x_X I hate school, even though my teacher is the best, I still hate Algebra, it confuses me.

DISCLAIMER: DO I REALLY HAVE TO SAY IT? I DUN OWN NARUTO CAUSE I CAN'T FREAKING DRAW TO SAVE MY LIFE, ALL MY DRAWINGS LOOK LIKE SQUIGGLY LINES AND, YEAH MY BROTHER DRAWS BETTER THAN ME! XD XD XD

And one more thing, if you DON'T know already, I really think I have to emphasize this, it's yaoi, slash, whatever you want to call it. Gross can be one thing ^_^ I really don't care, it's my story my rules, and really, I haven't heard Kishimoto Masashi-san complain ONCE to me, but if he does, I'll gladly take my story off cause I respect him ^_^ Anyone else, I'll listen, I'm good at that! XD But I really don't' care cause I know my stories are a piece of shit anyway. ^_^

Off with my blabbing and on with the story!

~*~

KARI

Ugh...I HATE math, I REALLY hate math. Ne, where's that Uchiha boy when I need him? We're both in advanced math and probably the same teacher, just a different time Grrr! I mean, yeah, he's not like the rest of the gang, but at least he was someone to talk to and no one else is her! Jeez, what are they doing? They've totally isolated me from all my friends! This is no good. I hope the rest of the gang is having about as a miserable time as I am.

NARUTO

Oh god, oh god, oh god, oh, god, oh god. What is HE doing here? It better be not what I think it is...

"It IS what you think it is!" Yami said smiling and clapping his hands. "I am you Sex-ed teacher for this quarter! Plus, since Mrs. Tsukarate had a baby over the summer, I have decided to become your Gym teacher as well!" Nooooooooooooooooooooooooo! It's a nightmare come true! Right then and there, I wanted to rush into a corner and hug my knees to myself saying "Can't sleep, Yami will get me, can't sleep, Yami will get me" over and over. 

Suddenly, I heard groans from behind me and turned around. Temari! Kankurou! Yes! I am not by myself; I have Temari, Kankurou and Gaara with me! Ha-ha, I have a defense against the evil Yami! And Sasuke too!

"Ooh, I ALREADY see people I know!" Yami said and ruffled my hair. "First off, is my adorable cutie-boy-friend, Naruto!" I waved his hand off saying "I'm not your boyfriend, you haven't even slept with me, Dumbass" I said sticking out my tongue. "That's because you're still a virgin" Yami replied embarrassing me in front of the whole class, who was obviously staring with eyes the size of plates at us. Huh. I wonder if the principle walked in right now. I'm sure Yami would be fired.  I wonder how he got this job in the first place. The staff must be really desperate.

SASUKE

Who is this guy? And why the hell did he call Naruto his BOYFIREND? Maybe...they know each other. Yeah, obviously, I didn't know Naruto had friends.

I'm not trying to be mean. But, no one really likes him. He doesn't seem to hang out with a lot of people other than a selected few that I see him walking with a lot in the hallway. All right, so maybe he does have friends. And I might know one or two of them.

But who the hell is this?

NARUTO

"Ah, and Gaara, Temari and Kankurou" Yami said smiling as he glomped Temari and Kankurou but kept his distance from Gaara, who was giving him a death look.  "Hmmm...." he said looking around the room them jumped with glee. "Ahhhhhhhh.....Jounouchi!" he cried out.  I turned around only to see Yami glomping his longtime best fried as well. "Ah, yeah, great to see you too Yami, but could you please give me some breathing room? You're going to kill me"

Yam smiled and let go of Jou eventually. "All right! I've found some people I know, now let's all get to know each other, it's the first day of school after all!" he said with his usual cocky smile. "Let's start with......" he said looking around the room pointing out to random people. "You! The pretty Black-haired boy" he said and smiled at Sasuke. Oh boy...this should be good.

SASUKE 

Lord, help us all. We were going to die from our obviously drug-addict/crazy teacher. Oh great, he just pointed to me to introduce myself. I stood up and looked to the crowd of people staring at me. "Tch" I said and put my hand in my waist, earning some "oohs" and "ahhhs" from my fan club. I didn't care. "My name is Uchiha Sasuke." I said and was ready to sit down when our crazy new teacher jumped up and started hugging me really tight. Right then and there, I knew what it felt like to be caught in a bear hug. "Ooooh YOU'RE Uchiha Sasuke, Naruto tells me all about his plots to get even with you, then kill you and stuff like that, but he never told me how pretty you were! Awwww....how could he want to kill such a precious thing like you?" he said then hugged me even tighter. Ok, I can't breathe now.

Wait...Naruto has death plots against me?!

I didn't think he hated me that much.

Now do I really have a chance with him?

NARUTO 

I snorted. Precious? Sasuke? Good lord, is Yami BLIND? Sasuke is NOT precious, he is the devil in disguise and he lives to make my life a living hell. He's been doing that for the past 4 yrs now. And WHAT death plans? I don't have any. Hey, now that doesn't sound like a bad idea now. 

"Naaaarrrrruuuutttttoo!!!!" Came Yami's voice ringing in my ears and before I knew it, he was right next to me and so was Sasuke. "How come you didn't tell me what cutie this Uchiha Sasuke guy was? Were you planning to keep him all to yourself, that's not very nice." He said giving a pouty look and pinching my cheek. "Huh? Tell me tell me, you've already got Gaara, so can I have him, huh, huh?" he asked almost in a begging way. I rolled my eyes then poked Yami right in between the eyes. "Ow!" he cried out then glared. "What was that for?" I smirked and held up a finger.

"One, Sasuke is the DEVIL in disguise of that pretty boy look of his" I said

SASUKE

Ok, that wasn't very nice. I guess he really does hate me. But, I won't give up so easily. I was taught never to give up, even if the situation seems hopeless. I almost gave up on Naruto last year and that alone made me sad and depressed and on the almost on the verge of suicide so I don't intend to try to give up again. And who said that this psycho could have me?! He'd kill me with his craziness first. I tried to push him off but he had a firm grip on my shoulders. Grrr...Not good. I am not a devil! Well...okay, I can't really blame Naruto for calling me that...I always torture him somehow. Wait, did he call me a pretty boy? Gah! Not him too, why is it that EVERYONE thinks of me as that?

I'm NOT PRETTY!!!

At least, I don't think I am.

Kari said I looked like an angel when I laughed.

Most of the student body calls me a 'pretty' boy and a porcelain doll.

Am I really as appealing as everyone says?

NARUTO

"Two," I said holding up a second finger. "Gaara and me are just _friends_ well, for the time being" I said and smiled at Gaara. "And three" I said holding up a third finger. "If ya wanna get THAT idiot over there" I said pointing to Sasuke. "Then you'd have to go through those idiots," I said pointing to Sasuke's fan club, which were all glaring at us. "And four" I added rolling my eyes. "I doubt Sasuke's gay, and if he is, he'd BETTER not come within 1000 feet of me cause I'm not a fag" I smiled and winked at some guys in the crowd. "I'm bi," Hehe. That scared them shitless. This is the most fun I've had in school so far today.

Yami shrugged. "Oh well, guess I can keep him then!" he said and squeezed Sasuke so tight it looked like he really couldn't breathe. I growled. "Yami, let him go" I said. "Oh? Why?" He gasped. "Is Naruto-chan jealous that I'm hugging his lover?" he asked in a taunting tone. I rolled my eyes. "No, I'm not," I replied coolly though I didn't' know why I didn't' let Yami squeeze him to death to solve all my problems. "I just don't want you to touch him cause you'll get Sasuke germs" I said and smirked. "Oh sure" Yami said but let go of him. "Well. Then, let's continue introductions. How about.....you?" he said and pointed to...huh? Hinata's here? Cool!

"Uhm..." she said getting up slowly. "My name's Hyuga Hinata" she said and sat back down. "Yami grinned at her. "Awww come on now, don't be shy" he said as he walked up to her and pulled her back up. "Everyone! This is Hyuga Hinata!" he announced to the class.  I sighed and shook my head. This was humiliating, even for her. Hinata just blushed and tried to sit back down but Yami kept her up. "Why don't you tell us a little about yourself sweetie," he said and gave that fake genuine smile of his. Poor Hinata, I'd better go save the poor girl.

"Yami, maybe she doesn't wanna talk" I said standing up and walking over to them. "Ooh, so Naruto's got a little girlfriend too, aww she's cute" he said and ruffled my hair. I just growled and _attempted_ to bite his hand off. "Yami, you think EVERYONE is my lover, Hinata's just a friend and I'm trying to save her from your corruption," I said then smiled at Hinata. "Hey," I whispered to her. "He's looks young, but he's really 40 or something" I said and we both laughed. Yami smacked my head. "Ow..." I said rubbing my sore head. "I heard that, and I AM NOT 40 or something, I'm 22 you little punk," Yami said growling at me.  I laughed.

"Punk? Me? Look at your hair? And to everyone to who doesn't know, it's all natural!!! Hard to believe ne?" I announced to the class earning another smack on the head and everyone's laughter.

"You know what? I'm tired of introductions. Why don't' we go on as to what I'm going to TEACH you now, ne Naruto? I'm pretty sure you know my study plan pretty well since I showed you in advance over the summer. I groaned. "Yaaaaaaaaaammmmmmiii...........DON'T!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I yelled in his ear using his megaphone. "You wanna traumatize the rest of the school for the rest of their pathetic lives?!"

Yami rubbed his ear. "Naruto..." he said glaring at me. "I AM THE TEACHER AND YOU WILL LISTEN TO EVERYTHING I SAY BECAUSE I WILL BE TESTING YOU ON THIS LATER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! GOT IT?!!??!?!?!?!?!?!?!?" he yelled into my ear even louder than I did, and he didn't even have the megaphone. I bet everyone has sore ears by all our yelling. I know I do. And I'm used to it. I'm probably deaf that's why I can't hear the teachers when they're talking during class. Hehe

 I sighed and pried Yami's evil hands away form Hinata. "Thank you Naruto" she said quietly and sat back down. "No prob, anything for a friend" I replied and gave her a thumbs up. "Besides, this guy's crazy, I don't want him near you. Hehe," She blushed a little bit but smiled.

I know she likes me. Kari said it was obvious and after a while, it did hit me that she liked me a lot. She's really nice, I like her. Like Kari, she's stood up for me at times and she's always told me that I'm really brave for being myself. She knows a lot of people are fake, and that they're afraid to show who they really are, but not me. I like being who I am. Hinata likes that too and she's practically the only girl, probably the only PERSON in this school that knows I'm not horrible. That means a lot of me. Heh, maybe I'll ask her out for some ramen sometime, I'd really like to get to know her better

Well anyway, back to the present. Yami was growling at me but I just smirked and turned to Gaara who smiled and held up five fingers and counted down for me.

5....

4...

3...

2…

1....

_RING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

"LUNCHTIME!!!!" I called and threw my fist in the air. Everyone sighed. Some people shook their heads. I felt a hand on my shoulder and smiled. "Hey Neji," I said. "What's up?" Neji just rolled his eyes. "You never cease to amaze me, now do you?" he asked I shook my head. "Nope, and by the way, that's Yami," I said pointing to him. "So I've heard" Neji replied then turned to Hinata and motioned for her to come over.

"Come join us for lunch Neji-san" chipped in Temari as she, Gaara, Jou, and Kankurou joined us. Neji shrugged. "Sure, I guess," he said "You too Hinata," I said and smiled while she blushed. "T-thank y-you N-Naruto," she stammered then looked down. I laughed a little then lifted her chin up. "Don't hide your face, you look pretty when you smile anyway," I said and winked at her. "Besides, you and Neji are always welcome to come sit with us." Hinata smiled again and muttered thanks while I ran up to join Neji.

"Are you hitting on my cousin?" he asked me suspiciously. I laughed. "No, I'm just being nice and friendly. She's a really good person you know. And I really mean that" I replied smiling. Neji shook his head. "All right, but if you break her heart, I'll kill you. You know how she feels about you." He said giving me a serious look. I shrugged. "I know, and do like her, just as a friend. Like I like you!" I said jumped up on Neji's shoulders. "Ack!" he cried out crumbling under my weight. Maybe Kari's right, maybe I'm getting heavier than I should be. Oh well, it won't stop me from eating ramen! Hehe

"Naruto, get off me" Neji said pushing me off and rubbing his sore shoulders. "Jeez, you feel like a ton of lead, what have you been eating?" "I shrugged and laughed. "Ramen, of course!"  I said and Neji rolled his eyes. "Do you eat anything BUT ramen? You should eat vegetables or something. THOSE are healthy. "Ewwww....not vegetables!"  I cried out making a face. "I don't like them!" I said and hid behind Hinata. 

"Hinata..." I half whined behind her. "Neji's gonna make me eat veggie's. I don't wanna!" Neji sighed and shook his head. "You'll never change, will you?" he asked me though he already knew the answer. "Nope!" I replied and bounced happily into the cafeteria.

KARI

Ugh...I'm never to going to live this up. I HATE math and that is my worst subject too. Ok, where's Naruto and all them? Hey wait, there's Uchiha! I ran up to him. "Hey!" I said smiling. He looked pretty pissed off and glared at me.  "Whoa" I said backing off. "What happened to you? Are the teachers flirting with you now?" He sighed. "Sorry, I thought you were one of 'them'" he said and pointed to his little fan club that was smiling and batting their eyelashes at him. Ugh. I wanted to throw up. 

"Let's go" I said and practically dragged him off into another lunch line AWAY from those creepy girls. "So what's up?" I asked as we waited for our turn. Uchiha just shrugged. "I have the weirdest Gym teacher and he hit on me too. He called me pretty and he also called that Naruto-freak his boyfriend." He said rolling his eyes. He even said that Naruto was that Gaara guy's lover or something and asked him if he could have me" he shivered. "It was creepy. "Mmm, sounds like someone I know," I said as I picked out what food I wanted. "What's his name?" I asked as I took a drink of my soda.

"I don't know what to call him, but Naruto and some other people he knew called him Yami." I spat out my drink. Right over at Uchiha. Everyone gasped and the whole room went silent. I was about to apologize when I saw the look of shock on Uchiha's face. Then I burst out laughing. He glared at me. "What?!" he cried out. "What was that for anyway?"

"I-I'm sorry, y-you j-just l-l-look ridiculous like that" I cried out laughing even more then I spotted Naruto and the gang. Hey! Neji was there too. So was Hinata. "Hey Naruto!" I called out halfway across the room grabbing my lunch and Uchiha forgetting my laugher.  I ran over to them and smiled. They just looked at me like I was crazy. "Oh yeah, you probably all know who this is," I said pointing to him. "Well, I invited him over to sit with us for lunch you all don't mind do you?"  I asked innocently.

Why are they looking at me like I've grown a second head?

NARUTO AND SASUKE  
  
IS SHE MAD?!!!!?!?!?!?!?!?!??!!?!!?!!?!?!?!

NARUTO

Uhm...Kari, that's Sasu-Uchiha!"  I cried out and pointed accusingly to him. "Ya know! My rival and sworn enemy? And you just invited him to sit with us? Kari have you lost it, and yes I do mind!" I was pretty pissed off now. How in seven hells did that woman make friends with that jerk? Ok first its Yami favoring him now Kari?!? What's this world coming to?

Kari just shrugged. "Well, you know how bad it is to hold grudges, especially for four, wait since middle school so that's 7 years, Naruto. Frankly, Uchiha's not too bad you should get to him better." She said smiling. Ok, now she's lost it, she's crazy I tell you, crazy. Uchiha, NOT bad? If that true then I might as well marry Ino!

"What?" she asked looking at all of us and then I realized I wasn't alone in thinking she was crazy. Even Sasuke thought she'd lost it. "Kari" he said slowly. "You never said you were friends with that idiot over there" he said and pointed to me. I growled. "I'm not an idiot you basterd!" I cried out and charged at him which was a bad idea because all he had to do was sidestep before I crashed into....ugh no.............noooooooooooooooooooo..........

The garbage can.

I could hear everyone laughing and some people were going "Fight! Fight! Fight! I got up and growled and was about to charge at him when I felt someone hold me back. It was Neji, and Hinata. Neji was holding his nose and Hinata was too. "Boy Naruto you stink like shit, I liked you better when you smelled like Herbal Essences" Neji commented. I glared then took a banana peel off my head and smacked him with it. The look on his face was priceless. Pure shock and horror hehe.

KARI

"Grrrrr" I growled. Ok, I know Uchiha and Naruto don't get along, and that they hate each other but COME ON! This is ridiculous! I went up to Sasuke, and motioned to Neji and Hinata to drag Naruto to where the rest of us were. When Naruto and Sasuke were face to face, I smacked them both upside their heads.

"OW!" the cried out in unison. "Whatcha do that for?!!?!" Then they glared at each other. "JINX!" they cried out at the same time then looked at each other in shock. I had to cover my face to keep form laughing out loud. Then they did their trademark glares and then their faces got real close. Now I wonder why they always do that? The last time that happened, they kissed. Hehe. 

NARUTO  
  


"Double jinx"  I said smirking. The look on Sasuke's face was gold, he might've learned this form Kari, and probably only today so it was natural he was confused. His eyes widened in surprise but he quickly his it. "Triple Jinx" he replied sneering. I glared at him. "Quadruple Jinx" I replied and stuck my tongue out at him. Ha! I won. I was about to do a little victory dance when Uchiha shrugged and replied flatly.

"Quintuple Jinx"

Damn. There wasn't anything higher than that. He won.

I glared but all I got was Sasuke sticking his tongue out at me. Wait, he stuck out his tongue out at me. Uchiha Sasuke stuck his tongue out at me. 

Freaky.

"Ne, I win again dead-last" he said and smirked. 

Ooooooohhhhh.......I HATE IT when he smirks.

~*~

I am evil ne? I am stopping there Hahahaha!  -___________________- NEway, R/R, I wanna see how bad this one was, I have an odd sense of writing and humor ^^ Ah well, I think I'm doing pretty well with this story, poor Neji, he got hit in the face with a rotten banana peel XD Hmm, more SasuNaru or GaarNaru? The choices!! OR should I make another coupling in here? Hetero is welcome, I am going to make a major one in this story later and I don't care if you like it or not, I do! xD ^_^

Buh Bye~

sS

sTaR SNipEr

p.s like my new sig pplz? XD


	7. Food Fight!

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and not me. No profit is being made form the this fanfic, I'm just a poor broke student who has nothing better to do in her free time than write :)

* * *

KARI 

I blinked, then looked from Naruto to Uchiha, then to Neji to Hinata. Then back to Naruto and Uchiha. Ok, there was something _not _right here. Uchiha was being MORE of a pompous ass than usual. Before I knew what I was doing, I'd walked up to him, placed my hand on his forehead, and asked,

"You look strange, do you have a fever darling?"

NARUTO

Ok, Kari did NOT just call Sasuke DARLING. I blinked. Did she? She had her hand on his forehead. Damn it, he doesn't have a fever; Sas-Uchiha is just crazy! He's an insensitive jerk who lives to make my life a miserable and horrifying hell. I glared and marched up to them and slapped Kari's hand away from Sasuke.

"Kari..." I growled. "Don't go near Sasuke, he's an ass didn't you know that?" Kari just shrugged.

"Well, yeah, of course he's an ass but a pretty decent one if you ask me. And besides, you two know each other pretty well, why can't you be friends?" Kari replied and tilted her head.

I'm pretty sure everyone was looking at her like she was some sort of foreign exchange student who didn't know the ways of our school. One, me and Sasuke HATE each other. HATE. Nothing will change that, we can't just go, oh I'm sorry for all those years of fighting, can we just be friends? Na-uh! Not going to happen!

"Kari...ARE YOU CRAZY?" I screamed as loud as I could right into her ear. "Owww" she moaned, rubbing her sore ear and I could tell everyone else was rubbing some of their sore ears too. Heh, everyone's right, I do scream the loudest.

KARI

Yeesh, he didn't have to do that. I sighed then shrugged. I turned back to Uchiha.

"Are you sure you're okay?" I asked.

SASUKE

I blinked. Of course I was okay. What was wrong? I just…oh…now I get it. Looking back on what I just did a mere minute or so ago; I can tell why everyone's looking at me. I shrugged.

"Yeah," I replied dully. Then I smirked at Naruto. "I knew you'd lose dead-last, I always win ne?" I could see the anger boiling in his veins. It wasn't hard to see, but I loved it all the same. There was so much emotion in him, especially when he was angry and I was curious as to how much anger he could hold before snapping. I've prodded his anger for years, wanting to see the limits of it all, but my curiosity caused him to hate me, which I now regret.

"Yeah, I'm ok," I answered brushing Kari's hand away from my forehead assuring her I didn't have a fever or was crazy or something. She shrugged.

"All right," she said taking a step back then smacked Naruto so hard that he fell to the floor. I quirked an eyebrow, but I was screaming inside. Why the hell did she do that? And that was exactly what Naruto had asked as soon as he got up and…charged at her? Instincts took over me as I pushed her aside and well…I _tried_ to stop Naruto but obviously it didn't work to well

KARI

Ewww…..must they do this in PUBLIC? And why did Uchiha push me aside? I could handle any one of Naruto's tackles anytime just give him to me. Oh well, this proved for quite an interesting scene. Gaara doesn't look too happy though. If I didn't know any better, I'd say he was gonna kill the poor Uchiha boy. Ooh something happened in class hey how come I'm not with them? I feel a pout coming on…

NARUTO

I couldn't move. One moment I was charging at Kari and I expected her to fight back somehow but I didn't expect THIS. Why am I on top of Uchiha Sasuke! Eww gross it looks like we're doing something! We stared at each other glaring. I realized I hadn't been this close to him before. Well, other than the time that we were pushed into kissing so long ago ugh…I had to wash my mouth out with 5 bars of soap at least. But Uchiha's…different now. I never noticed how long his eyelashes were, long enough so that they hid the emotions in his eyes. I saw his face turn into a smirk and I saw something flash in those eyes. It was there for a brief second but then it disappeared.

"Aren't you gonna get off of me dobe? Or do you enjoy sitting on top of other guys?" Sasuke's snapped me back to reality as I jumped up brushing my clothes desperately.

"Ewww! I've got Sasuke all over my clothes ugh gross!" I cried out just noticing how much food had gathered during the food fight.

"You've got food all over your clothes too, I don't think you touching me is that bad," he replied his hand on his hip and with that stupid smirk on his face. Someday, Uchiha Sasuke, SOMEDAY I'm going to wipe that smirk right off your face you'll see. But for now, I had to come up with a better comeback, I didn't need Sasuke winning again and humiliating me.

"Yeah well, you're just like this food on my clothes Sasuke!" I said angrily.

"Oh? I'm food? How so Naruto-baka? Would you like to _eat_ me?"

Ooh he's going to die. He's GOING to die I swear he is he is!

"Grrrr…." You better take that back Uchiha!" I screamed at him.

"Or what?" he said sneering at me.

Grrr…I hate him I hate him I hate him! I was ready to charge at him again but then I got an evil idea.

"Hehe…I'll do this Sasuke-_chan_," I said and wiping some food off my clothes and chucking it at him.

Unfortunately, Sasuke being the goddamn bastard he is pulled a matrix and the food ending up hitting Neji.

NEJI

Naruto…you are going to DIE. As if that rotten banana peel weren't enough, now I smell and look even worse.

"Naruto…." I growled picking a piece of half eaten cake off the floor. "We're good friends right?"

Hehe…that's right blondie. Squirm and sweat…you KNOW I'm going to get you….

"Uhm…yeah Neji-san...we're REALLY good friends, now why don't' you put that piece of cake down? I'm dirty enough already…" he smiled nervously, that cute little smile that would melt anyone's heart…wait…this I just say his smile was cute?

Damnit. I'm getting sidetracked.

Shaking my head, I simply replied, "You're right Naruto."

"R-Really?" he said hopefully, not seeming to notice that I was still holding the cake in my hand. I nodded.

"Yes, I should put this nasty thing down…right on you!" I screamed and threw it at him.

Naruto screamed like a girl and…ducked.

Oh shit.

KARI

I wiped the REALLY bad smelling cake off my face. Neji…you're going to get it. Suddenly, I wasn't very hungry anymore as I picked up some mashed potatoes from my plate and hurled them as hard as I could at that pretty boy. Unforunately, it seems my aim sucks as well.

Crap, it just hit some dude I didn't know.

I sighed, took a deep breath and screamed.

"FOOD FIGHT!"

NARUTO

Hell yeah! Now we're gonna have some fun! I grabbed some food off my lunch tray and started hurling it at random people!

"I AM THE KING OFF FOOD FIGHTS!" I screamed, only to get bombarded by people's lunchbags. Hey! There's some editable food here.

This day isn't so bad after all.

SASUKE

Food Fight?

SAKURA

What? Is she crazy? I'm going to ruin my new outfit I gotta get outta here before …ah! Eww! Nooo, my new shirt! Its ruined!

KARI

Score! I hit the bimbo-I mean…uh…what was that girl's name again? Oh yah! Sakura! Ooops, she just ran outta here…CHICKEN! I flashed a peace sign before getting nailed in the face by…I can't tell! Everything's all mixed together and…hey, I can taste chocolate mmmm…

NEJI

Great…I'd better get out of here while I still can. Course, you know, its really hard to get out of a cafeteria when you're walking around with food raining down everywhere! God, I don't want to even KNOW what I've got in my hair…why did I grow it out so long again?

Oh yeah. I hate hair salons. They scare the shit outta me.

Maybe I should just cut my own hair. Eww no, what if it looks bad? I could let Kari cut it…

No way. That would be suicide for my poor hair.

I'm going to need a hell lotta hair conditioner to get all this gunk out though. I ran my fingers through to hair while I ran trying to get what little I could out of it. Ewww…my hair's all slimy…gross. Ahhh! I'm getting bombarded by food! I looked around me to find the nearest shelter and ducked behind a table. Hmm…I wonder if I can move this around while trying to get outta here…

No. I shook my head. Stupid. That'll be too heavy plus I think everyone would notice a moving table…even while in the midst of a giant food fight. Hmm…I looked around for the nearest exit. Aha! I saw someone leaving through a back way. It was hard to tell who it was, but it looked like a girl fro mthe way she was running. She looked like she was in tears too. Hmph…probably can't take a few stains that'll wash out of her clothes…eventually.

Hmm…the exit's not too far away but there's a lot of food being thrown where she left. Should I make a run for it?

Hell yeah.

I stood up quickly and ran as fast as I could, only getting bombarded by some cake and tomatoes. I was almost to the exit…its so close, no one can throw their food fast enough at me, I'm one of the school's track stars! Eat my dust you-ahhh!

What the hell? I DID NOT just fall flat on my face.

SASUKE

I need to get outta here, there's food flying everywhere. Gross, this is not my ideal way to spend lunch and I don't want any part in this at all…hey! I heard a laugh from behind me. I recognized that laugh anywhere. I smirked and quickly picked up some…I don't even know what it was…from the ground, quickly turned around and hurled it at who I thought to be Naruto. Crap, he ducked.

"Hey you kids! What's going on here! You'd better stop this nonsense right….ahhhh!"

Suddenly, the whole room just got quiet. Oh shit….that was our sex-ed teacher I just hit! Great, there goes my perfect record. Oh god, that's not me he's looking at is it…oh god oh god oh god he's coming closer, damnit why aren't I running away! Crap, I'm going to die I'm going to die I'm going to die I'm going to die I'm going to die I'm going to die…

"So that's how you wanna play huh?" he said grinning. Oh crap, how close can this guy get to me? I don't like the look on his face. He looks…homicidal and insane…almost. What in the word was he going to-?

I shouldn't have asked. Gross, he didn't just dump food on me, he dumped the entire freaking _trashcan_ on me. I glared at him as I wiped away the garbage and spat at his feet. Okay, I'm going to get out of here in as dignified a manner as I possibly can, even with all the trash that's dripping off me with every step I take.

Unfortunately, nothing seems to be on my side today. There just happened to be a stupid banana peel on the floor and I just happened to not see where I was going and tripped on the stupid thing. All right, Sasuke, just get up. Okay, that wasn't so hard right? Now let's go, and do what you've always been doing, ignore the world around you.

God, this is _not_ my day.

* * *

Sorry this update took me so long. I've kinda been inactive when it comes to my fanficiton unless it's like a spur of the moment one-shot thing. Plus my writing's improved since I started writing these stories so I'm looking to revise them a little bit I hope you'll all be patient with me while I do that. I'm also thinking of putting this fanfic in the third-person point of view but I'm not sure yet, most of the people reading this like the first person. Tell me what you think okay? Thanks 

xoAbbyox


End file.
